Several Voices, One Sorrow
by The Time Traveler
Summary: Mega-anime Crossover. This fanfic is dedicated to the victims of that 8.9 Earthquake. This is a series of several stories that share one common ground.


Several Voices, One Sorrow

AN: I thought it be fair I start this fanfic with a small introduction. I have liked Japan for some time, and ever since I learned of the country I have always wanted to travel and see it. But then this disaster on March 11, 2011 that occurred, it hit me like wildfire, it really scared me and it hit me hard. All those people, those that died, those struggling to survive. What almost makes it worse is that two friends I made on deviantArt live there, and I hope that they are all right.

In any case this fanfic is dedicated to all those victims of the Earthquake. As you read this, just remember, I meant well.

Another day was dawning on the city of Tokyo, Japan. In most places it would have been considered another beautiful day, but right here and now, the people are glad to see a new day breaking. Ever since the quake hit, they are thankful that they got to see another sun rise. The huge 8.9 Earthquake had hit Sendai the hardest, along with a followup tsnunami, but it was felt in other areas in northern Japan too, including Tokyo. Millions have lost power and at least 300 people had died.

Some of the survivors of the quake were at shelters like this one. Around the room, those that survived the earthquake were doing what they can, some were trying to pass the time, others were praying, others tried their best to help out, and some were trying to heal.

A female doctor by the name of Dr. Mizuno was busy helping some of the injured that had arrived at the shelter, assisting her was her daughter, Ami Mizuno, who was using her own medical knowledge to help out.

Right now at this moment Dr. Mizuno was changing another patients bandages.

"Well", she said, "So far you are making a good recovery, you are very lucky. A few more days and that should heal."

Ami comes up. "Okaa-san", said Ami, "I managed to finish treating the patients in the other rooms."

"Great job Ami", said Dr. Mizuno, "You've really been a big help to me these past several days. But I think you should take a break."

"No, I want to help you", said Ami.

"You've done more than enough and I thank you. You deserve a rest, besides your friends will want to see you", said Dr. Mizuno.

"Of course", said Ami. She bowed in thanks to her mother and headed off to find her friends.

* * *

(AN: Normally I use the English names but I feel for the sake of this fanfic it be appropriate to use the original Japanese names)

Rei, Makoto, Minako and Usagi were all waiting in one of the rooms of the Shelter. When the quake hit, Usagi and Rei were fortunate, but Makoto and Minako weren't so fortunate, when the quake was over, all that was left of their homes were dust and debris fortunately her family suffered little to no injuries.

Usagi however was still red eyed from weeping. While her boyfriend, Mamoru was thankfully studying abroad at the time, Usagi couldn't help but feel so sorry for everyone that was less fortunate than her. Rei was nearby her trying to cheer her up.

They looked up when they saw their friend coming. "Minna, Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Ami-chan", said Minako.

Ami took a seat near them. "I'm so glad to see all of you today."

"It's always a pleasure to see you Ami", said Makoto, "Especially at a time like this."

"Yeah", added Minako, "It's times like this we need each other the most."

Usagi sniffed, "I am just thankful you all are okay. After the huge quake, the tsunami, I worried, and I couldn't reach any of you. Then I heard about Minako's house and Makoto's apartment, I thought I lost you all!"

Rei stroked her back, "Yes I know Usagi-chan. I don't blame you, but they made it, they are okay. And we are all here, that's what's important. But I had to admit, when this quake hit us, my ojii-chan and I thought for a sec the world was coming to an end."

"And compared to what happened in Sendai we got a lot less than we did, we should be thanking our lucky stars we are here", remarked Makoto, "But, I can't help but feel sorry for all those people the ones that got stranded and the ones who didn't make it."

"Yeah it's really tragic", said Minako. "By the way, thanks for letting Artemis stay at your place for the time being Usagi-chan."

Usagi wiped away a tear and said, "Hey, you're my friend, of course I do anything to help."

As the group chatted they failed to notice a bunch of girls in high school uniforms passy by.

* * *

Tomo, Chiyo, Yomi, Osaka, Sasaki and Kagura walked through the hall of the shelter. In their hands were several boxes of food and blankets.

"Man I hope we brought enough to help out", said Kagura.

"I think even the smallest donation can help out a bit", said Yomi, "What matters is that we help these people get through this crisis."

"I can't believe that such a quake happened this close to home", whimpered Chiyo.

"Yeah", said Osaka, "You hear about all these things all the time, but it never really gets to you til such a thing happens close to wehre you live."

"You can say that again Osaka", said Tomo, the wild cat high school girl usually full of energy would say.

"Let's just hope what we got can help these guys through, especially the blankets, because they are going to need it come nightfall", said Kagura.

As they passed all the people who were busy taking shelter in the shelter, they couldn't help but notice two familiar people.

"Kurosawa-sensei" shouted Chiyo.

"Yukari-chan" shouted Tomo.

Minyamo Kurosawa, aslo known as Nyamo, looked up and saw her familiar group of students.

"Oh hi there all of you", said Nyamo. She took a look at the boxes they had with them. "Trying to make some donations I see."

"Yeah, we figured we try to do something rather than just stay at home worrying and feeling sorry," said Kagura.

"I understand greatly", said Yukari. "Nyamo and I decided to do what we can to help as well so we volunteered."

Osaka looked at her, "Wow Yukari-chan, this seems a bit against your usual nature."

"I can be serious when it's really necessary", said Yukari, "And trust me, this is really necessary, I can barely see the bright side to this and we really need to do what we can."

"Yukari's right", said Nyamo, "We need to hold on until this crisis is over."

* * *

On one of the many trains that provide transit service around Japan, Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami were busy having a conversation.

"You know I am really glad they got the train services back up", said Miyuki, "You never realize how much you need something until it's actually not there."

"I know", said Konata, "My family and I have been stuck in the dark for some time now. I am just glad we still have a place to go to."

They stare at her. This was the first time that Konata has been serious.

"Look just because I am a otaku, doesn't mean I can't understand the seriousness of this", said Konata.

"Speaking of seriousness I heard that two reactors in one of the nuclear plants in Sendai are on the verge of a meltdown and they are trying to keep them cooled", said Kagami.

The other three gasped at this.

"Oh my gosh" gasped Tsukasa. She then bowed her head. "I can't believe all this is happening."

"Well at least we have a few countries trying to help out", said Kagami, "I even hear the Americans are trying to help out over at the power plant as well."

Miyuki smiled, "Yes, that is good to know that there are a lot of good hearted people from around the world that are willing to help."

"It's good there are people willing to help in a situation like this, period", said Konata

* * *

In a church in St. Paula's Private School, a young nun-in-traning by the name of Seirra was busy in front of the altar praying very, very hard.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see that it belonged to her friend Meimi Haneoka.

"I knew I'd find you here", said Meimi. "I know what you are praying for, you are praying for all those people those still coping and those that didn't make it."

Seirra nodded. "Yes, it's at times like these we need Kami-sama's help more than anything."

Meimi nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course, I am sure your added prayers will help greatly", said Seirra.

Meimi then kneeled in front of the altar bowed her head and began praying along with Seirra.

* * *

It was a quiet day at Mew Mew Café. Actually the main reason it was so quiet was for two reason, the place was still disheveled after the quake and still no power.

Keichiro looked on from the kitchen as he managed to get some of the place back in order.

The Mew Mews as well as Ryou were busy trying to get the place back in order as best it could.

"Minna", said Mint, "I don't think anyones going to come, so why are we bothering with this?"

"It's still no excuse to slack off", said Ryou. "Besides, when things start to get a little brighter we will need to be here."

"Ryou's right", said Ichigo as she helped Zakuro with a table, "Things seem bleak right now, but, when things start to get a little lighter, we will need to be there for the people. We can't give up our hopes."

Pudding nodded a bit trying to keep up her usual spirits. "Hai. We can't keep up our hopes-no da. Pudding and her family not giving up hopes-no da!"

"Oh yes", said Lettuce as she finished repotting on the plants that had fallen over, "How is your family doing? I heard you guys had to move to the nearby shelter after what happened."

As always Pudding didn't want her friends to be overly worried and simply replied, "Oh we are doing fine-no da. Shelter isn't so bad-no da."

"Even so", said Ichigo kneeling to Pudding's eye level, "If there is anyway we can help, please let us know."

Pudding felt the concern in Ichigo and simply nodded saying, "Hai."

* * *

"All right girls", said voice from within Shidou Kendo school. "It's lunch time!"

"Thanks Hikaru", said Umi as she and Fuu sat at the table.

"I hope your hungry", said the cheerful Hikaru, "So eat up."

"Of course we are", said Fuu. "Oh incidently, I like to thank you and your brothers for allowing us to stay here with you for the time being."

Hikaru's normally cheerful mood faded a bit. "Well it's, it's nothing, after all there wasn't much of a place for you guys to go, after the earthquake hit."

"Still it was very nice of you", said Umi.

"Well you two are my friends, I know you would do the same for me", said Hikaru. But then she looked away. "I still can't believe this. Especially after everything we have been through."

"Yeah, most of those people weren't as fortunate as we were", said Umi.

"Yes", said Fuu looking down, "This is a very sad turn of events. I can't believe we couldn't see such a thing coming."

"I just wish I could make things better. No, I wish we could make things a whole lot better, just like we did with Cephiro. It was so much easier there", said Hikaru now who had tears running down her cheeks.

"We all feel that way", said Fuu, "We all wish we could simply wake up tomorrow morning and hope that this disaster was one big bad dream. But the reality is we can't, so we are going to have to face it head on."

"Yeah you are right Fuu", said Umi, "In a sense, compared to what we went through this is going to be the hardest battle ever."

"Yeah", said Hikaru who still shed a few tears.

* * *

The Maho Dou flower shop was busy with activity that day. Okay not because it had a lot of customers but because the people who were running it were busy.

Doremi, Aiko and Hazuki were busy tending to the flowers of the shop while Onpu was tending to Hana-chan.

Onpu in fact came in from the greenhouse with Hana, just to see how everyone is doing. Hana looked up to her with a cheery face.

"How is everything going", asked Onpu.

"Oh everything is going fine", said Doremi, "In fact take a look at the flowers, these special ones we've been growing look great!"

"Oh yeah, these ones are going to be needed soon, because they are to give support to those earthquake victims", said Onpu.

"Hai", said Hazuki, "These flowers represent remembrance, people who lost their loved ones need these."

"And these flowers represent hope", said Aiko, "These will be needed most of all."

Doremi sighed and put down her watering can and looked out the window. "I know we are doing what we can to show support but, it doesn't seem fair, I just wish we can use our magic to save everyone!"

"Yeah", said Hazuki, "I wish we could do that too."

"It's a shame to think you wish you could do something and yet you feel so helpless", said Aiko.

"Hai", whispred Onpu. Hana started to sniffle as if she could sense her 'mothers'' feeling.

"Now Hana-chan", said Onpu, "Don't cry. Please don't cry. . ."

* * *

It was very eerily quiet at the Hinata-sou. That was because the Tenants had taken the situation very, very hard.

Motoko was practicing her swordplay, however, she was using this to try to calm herself down, the entire situation had mad herself that she couldn't save all those people, and the impact it had on those that lived.

Same thing with Su, the whole incident made her stop trying to tinker with her 'toys'. In fact to her it would be some time before she gets pleasure making such things ever again.

Sarah was in her room with her, brooding as well but trying to give her friend some comfort.

Shinobu was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the upcoming evening. Their newest resident, Ema was in there trying to assist her. While it didn't look like much on the outside on the inside their hearts were hurting, they hated to see the tenants like this, but even more so was what had happened because of the earthquake.

Out in the living area, Keitaro along with his wife Naru and their best friend Natsumi kept a silent vigil on the paper, scoping for some sign that the were coming out of the darkness.

The brooding was interrupted when the voice of one Mitsume "Kitsune" Konno who was paying them a visit from her tea house.

"What on earth is going on here?" she shouted. "Where has all the activity gone?"

"I'm sorry Kitsune it's just. . . you know all this. . .", started Naru.

"I know it's horrible, I know it's hard and it's very serious but I doubt those people who died wouldn't want us to keep grieving about them forever! I know, this is tough, but sitting around, moping about it is not going to help a thing. All we can do is hope for the best, do what we can and try to move on with our lives", said Kitsune pointing a finger at them.

"She does have a point", said Keitaro.

"Right", said Naru her voice turning from hesitant to slightly cheerful. "We need to try to keep our hopes alive, for those people's sake, those that are gone and those that are struggling."

* * *

Keitaro Urashima looked on as Belldandy and her sisters, Urd and Skuld were in their goddess attire preparing to head out.

"I know you must do this, but is it really necessary", asked Keitaro.

"Keitaro", said Belldandy, "I wish I could stay but the situation requires us to return to Yggdrasill for a while. The Almighty needs us to help spread his blessing to all the victims of this awful disaster."

"Don't worry Keichii", said Urd, "Once this blows over she'll be back."

"And all of us too", nodded Skuld, "But do me a favor take care of Benpei till we get back."

Keitaro looked at the robot in question then back at Skuld. "Of course."

Belldandy approached Keitaro. "I know this is hard, but. . . "

"No I understand, what's really hard is what has happened. It really rips my soul inside to see this happen to all of Northern Japan.", said Keitaro. "Please do your best to help those people who need it the most."

Belldandy smiled and kissed Keitaro's cheek. "Hai!"

* * *

Miaka was busy waiting in the hospital waiting room. At the moment she was bottle feeding Hikari.

Not too long ago when the Earthquake struck it caused their entire house to be tossed about. Both she and Hikari were ok but her husband, Taka, was nearly crushed and was brought into the hospital.

She had just finished feeding Hikaru when one of the nurses spoke to her.

"Miss, your husband can see you now", said the nurse.

Miaka's heart lept as she took what she brought, and put Hikari into the baby stroller and headed off to where her husband was.

"Guess who's here", said Miaka as she entered the room. There on his bed in several bandages was Taka.

"Miaka", he said smiling. He then noticed Hikari reaching out to his father and cooing happily.

"Nice to see you too Hikari", said Taka, "My wonderful light that takes away the darkness."

Miaka comes close and takes Hikari into her arms.

"I am so glad to see you are all right, if anything happened to you. I don't know what I would do", said Miaka she kissed his forhead.

"So how's the outside world?" asked Takka.

Miaka frowned, "Well the quake and tsunami have passed. But. . .at least 300 people had died."

Taka frowned. "Oh no."

"That's not the worst of it, most of the places are without power, some of the people who survived have lost their homes and there's now fear of a nuclear fall out because two nuclear reactors are on the verge of a meltdown", said Miaka now tearing up. "Oh Taka. . it's like we've been thrown into Hell for no good reason."

Taka managed to use his free still working arm and wipe away Miaka's tears.

"I know it seems bleak Miaka, but at least the ones that matter most to you are here, alive and together we will get through this. After all we have been through a lot together, and nothing is going to ruin that now."

Miaka smiled and nodded, "Yes, you are right."

* * *

At Miyagami Private Academy, the Best Student Council was already underway in a meeting.

"OKAY" shouted Nanaho Kinjo. "Best Student council, half of the country is in trouble all because of the Earth Quake we suffered some time ago. These people need help and support. So as of right now I am open to any and all suggestions!"

The council started raising hands and making suggestions. Nearby Rino looks on and smiles. "Wow Pucchan, isn't it a site to see these guys trying to do their best to pitch in and show our support in the most bleak of times?"

"It sure is toots", said the puppet on her hand.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT" shotued Haruhi in the litarary club room. "As of this moment, until this crisis is over the SOS Brigade is going to dedicate itself to show support and any assistance it can to aid the people who have fell victim to that tragic Earthquake. All strange activity finding is on hold."

The other members gave her a small stare to Haruhi.

"Look just because ordinary people bore me, does not mean I would turn a blind eye to them if they need my help! And right now this is more important than trying to find aliens, espers or time travelers! These people need all the help they can get and I say we should be the ones to try to provide some of it!"

Kyon then looked and said, "You won't get any argument from me."

"So who's with me", shouted Haruhi.

"I am" said Mikuru raising her hand.

"You can count me in", said Itsuki raising his.

"Sure", said Yuki raising her hand but not once looking up from her book.

"I don't see what trouble this will get us into", said Kyon, "I'm in." He raised his hand as well.

"All right, now I open the floor for suggestions", started Haruhi.

* * *

Meanwhile near a huge mansion a young Chinese boy named Shaolin Li was at the gate. He kept trying to buzz it.

"TOMOYO. Please open up!" he buzzed it again. "It's me Shaolin! I need to find Sakura!"

Then a voice finally replied on the com. "Okay okay hold on."

The gate opened and Shaolin ran in across the court yard and into the mansion where Tomoyo awaited him.

"Tomoyo, where is Sakura? Is she okay! I heard about the earthquake it was all over tv and. . ." started Shaolin.

"Relax", said Tomoyo. "She's fine, she's fine. She and her entire family is fine. In fact, she's right here."

As she said that they heard a gasp. Shaolin looked and to his releaf, there was Sakura.

"Shaolin!" shouted Sakura as he ran towards him from up the stairs.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Shaolin. The two embraced.

"Oh Sakura. When I heard of the earthquake, I felt sorry for all of Japan, but I was worried about you most of all", said Shaolin. "I had to come back to see if you were okay."

"Don't worry I am fine. Sure I admit, my house caved in when the quake hit, but my Father and Oni-chan survived, and Kero. And Tomoyo and her mother was kind enough to take me in for the time being", said Sakura. "You don't have to worry!"

"Okay it's just I am so relieved", said Shaolin.

Sakura smiled. "You can stay the night and perhaps we can hope the same well wishes for the rest of the people who suffered this awful event. And feel sorry for those that didn't make it."

Shaolin nodded.

* * *

Sora Naegino dialed the phone again frantically in hopes that someone will pick up. But again, nothing but a disconnected message. She sighed a deep sigh of regret and disappointment and hung it up. She had been doing this most of the morning. Ever since she heard of the earthquake she had been trying to get in touch with her mother, father and her little sister, in hopes they were all right. But so far little success.

As she sat down at the nearby table she heard a knock at her dorm room door.

"Sora", came the voice of Mia, "It's us. Can we come in?"

"Sure", said Sora half-heartidly.

The door opened and Sora's two friends, Anna and Mia stepped in. They noticed their friend was not looking too happy and sat near her.

"Let me guess, still no luck in getting contact with your family", asked Anna.

Sora solemnly nodded and let out a tear.

Mia placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can understand this is very hard on you. A huge disaster happens back at home, you are cut off and it makes you worry because you can't tell wether they are all right or not."

Sora sniffled a bit. "All this time they usually were the ones worrying about me. Now I am worried about them most of all."

"Well let's hope they are okay. Don't give it the worse case scenario until we know for sure. For all you know they were no where near the quake or the tsunami when it happened", said Anna.

"But until then we will stand by you", said Mia smiling.

Sora started to sniffle and then hugged them. "Thank you very much! All of you"

As she hugged them the phone rang. Mia got it and then gasped. "Sora, it's for you."

Sora took it and as she listened she let out a gasp of relief. "Okaa-san! You are alive! I'm so relieved! What? Otou-san and Yume-chan too? That's great news! I am so happy!"

Mia and Anna smiled and watched on as a excited and relieved Sora spoke with her mom.

* * *

Nanaka sat on her bed in the fetal position. Tears soaked her eyes as she sat like that.

"Nanaka", came her father's voice, "Nenji is here to see you."

Nanaka looked up to see her dear friend and she got up and ran to him. "Nenji-chan!"

She then started crying.

"It's okay Nanaka", said Nenji, "It's all right." They both sat down.

"I don't understand", said Nanaka. "Why did this awful thing happen? Why?"

"I don't know Nanaka", said Nenji trying to explain this as hard as he could to the 17 year old, 6 year old. "Sometimes these things happen no matter what. But it's no ones fault, no one saw this coming."

"But what can we do", asked Nanaka. Thens he smiled and said, "I know maybe we can use magic to fix it! It worked with you and me!"

"No Nanaka", said Nenji, "This is one situation magic can't fix. But to be honest with you, I wish it was that simple, I really wish it was."

"Ha yai ya", asked Nanaka, "Then what do we do then?"

Senji stroked her head and said, "We just hope for the best for those people, and we keep hoping until this situation is over. Then hopefully things will be okay again."

Nanaka smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you Nenji-chan."

The two shared a brief hug.

* * *

Though these people may never meet, they all shared one thing in common. They both shared the sorrow for those that are either lost or suffering at the hands of the a huge event caused by an uncontrolled natural phenomena. But with them also carry the hope of a brighter and better tomorrow. For now all they, and anyone else can do, is to keep holding on to what we have, hope.

The End

AN: This fanfic took me about 2 -3 days to make. I hope that I spent this time well and I hope you liked my fanfic. Incidently the anime I used was Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Nanaka 6/17, Azumanga Daioh, Ojamajo Doremi, Lucky Star, The Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiyah, Ah! My Goddess, Fushigi Yuugi, Love Hina, Kaleido Star, Kaitou Saint Tail, Best Student Council, Magic Knight Rayearth and Tokyo Mew Mew, which I do not own.

However, I understand the sensitivity of this subject and I will understand if I get a flame or two because I touched a nerve. If I cause too much enragement because of this, I will remove it. But I hope I don't give that impression. And one one final note, if any of you know Kumiko (luminus-wings) or Kahoko (prototypetech2), please PM me, let me know if they are all right. And if you two are reading this please let me know.


End file.
